Mocha
Mocha (originally from One Piece) is a human girl who was captured by Caesar Clown's henchmen 5 years ago and brought to Punk Hazard. Over the years, she grew giant much like her other friends, due to Caesar's "disease". Thanks to Nolan York and his allies, Mocha and friends escaped Punk Hazard. She then attended CND Training at Arctic Academy, but once she graduated, she became Numbuh 7-Feet Tall of Sector W7. She was given the nickname "Mt. Fatso" by her leader, Chimney. Nextgen Series Background Before going to Punk Hazard, Mocha was very short for her age, and her shortness constantly got in the way, when it came to bullies or simply reaching for something. Every failed attempt to get something caused her to cry. When she was 4, she was taken to Punk Hazard, where Caesar began to feed her poison candies that slowly made her giant. In time, she wanted to use her new superior size and strength to fight for other kids and defeat people who hurt them. Big Mom Saga Mocha appears in Operation: CLOWN, among many other multiracial kids. She wishes to play with Maddy Murphy, but the latter turns her down, judging her because she's giant. Mocha soon befriends Maddy as she shows her that they're still the same as normal kids, despite being giants. Mocha puts Maddy on her head as she runs around and races with other kids on giants. When Sector W7 shows up, Mocha and the others follow them to their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. in the hopes of going back home. However, when their craving for Caesar's NHC10 caught on to them, Mocha and all the kids turned monstrous, causing the train to crash. They chased Dillon and his friends back to the lab until Haruka knocked them out with Sleeping Gas. They awoke later as Caesar had them attack the group, and Mocha grabbed Maddy despite the latter's cries to stop. Later, after Nolan and Dillon's group escape Caesar's prison, the clown has Mocha and some henchmen battle the group. During which, Nolan tamed the giant girl and had her battle some minions before knocking her out himself. He then extracted a blood sample from her to try and make his cure. Later, Mocha awakens, having apparently been knocked to normal after Nolan beat her. Haruka takes the cure from Nolan and requests Mocha to come with her to her friends. Mocha carries Haruka down the hall, and hides her when Monet appears. Monet takes Mocha back to the playroom, where Mocha stares horrified at her frozen friends. Upon Haruka's request, Mocha stops Monet from feeding the candy to the kids. When Zach Murphy frees everyone, Mocha takes the candy and runs away, and the kids give chase. Later, she meets with Haruka again, and the latter explains the true horrors behind the candy and Caesar's intentions. Mocha does her best to keep the candy away from the kids, but they catch up fast. Ultimately, despite Haruka's cries, Mocha swallows the entire bundle of NHC10, causing her to cough blood and pass out. As Haruka tries to heal her, Caesar appears and decides he is going to cut all of Mocha's blood out. Thankfully, Nolan appears and kicks Caesar away, before revealing his true name. As Sandman chases Caesar away, the rest of the kids are crying over Mocha's fallen form. Thankfully, Haruka was able to save Mocha after eating the Parasite-Parasite Fruit. They all escaped Punk Hazard as Maddy said that she admired Mocha for what she did, and she even recommended Mocha for the Kids Next Door. As Mocha boarded the transport ship with her friends to go home, she asked Cheren Uno when Cadet Training was starting. Shortly after, Mocha attends CND Training under Marcus Drilovsky, who pairs her with 4 other kids in a team. During her training, she is struggling due to her size, and causes her team to lose several times, which then causes the team to have hate for her. Following the training, Mocha begins to have doubt in herself, so Marcus decides to battle her. When Mocha fights back and succeeds in fighting him, she is convinced to keep trying. She comes back the later days and helps her team to victory using the superior strength of her giant size. Her team then apologizes for insulting her earlier, and they assure her she can do well in the actual field, too. In Operation: NECSUS, Mocha finally graduates training and attends the ceremony on KND Moonbase, where she is made an official operative, having taken the numbuh 7-Feet Tall. Mocha declared that she wanted to save other kids from bad people who wanna abuse them, and she was placed into Sector W7. In the bonus chapter of Sector W7, Mocha tries to engage in Sector W7's activities, but her giant size gets in the way. After she accidentally crushes Aeincha and Gonbe, she returns to her room and thinks about her previous training at Arctic Base. Aeincha then comes and the two have a talk, in which Mocha claims she might decide to shrink herself to fit in better. The other Sector W7 members come in as Chimney makes a speech about how every W7 member is different, and they all have something that makes them a burden, but they shouldn't try to change their selves. They apologize for getting mad at Mocha before, and she decides to stay her giant size for now. They then go out to get ice cream, in which Chimney insists they buy a giant one for Mocha. Outside, some bullies are harassing a smaller boy, but Mocha steps in and scares the bullies away, and the boy thanks her. Mocha then figures she gives up too easy on things, and is going to keep helping kids using her giant size, like just now. Later, after MaKayla helps put the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. back in W7 Treehouse's hangar, a note is left telling W7 to go to Amazonia, for Nebula will need Mocha's help. The team flies to Amazonia and crashes, and when Nebula sees the note, she immediately enlists Mocha's help in fighting in the colosseum. Nebula explains they are trying to rescue Vweeb and Artie as they go to the stadium to prepare. When the combat begins, they work together to fight Amazon Warriors, then have to fight the Boa sisters. The fight is cut short when Mom suddenly shows up, sending Geoffrey Giant to destroy the arena and reveal the Dimension Fragment underneath. Mocha and Nebula have to battle the Giant, and succeed as Nebula acquires the fragment. They return to the colosseum as Mocha is angry with Sector W7 for falling asleep. The team remains on the planet as Mocha begins to train with the Amazonians, fighting a series of warriors and defeating them as she became stronger than ever. To demonstrate her enhanced strength, she picked up a portion of the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. then set it back down. Later, they had to go to Reepor to rescue Sector V. After arriving on Reepor, Mocha ends up having to battle Agatha Trunchbull to let her friends escape. Mocha is greatly bruised during the battle as Trunchbull tries to make her cry. Mocha refused to cry and turned her pain into strength as she battled and defeated the Trunchbull. She smiled and said to Chimney (who wasn't there) that she followed her dream as she cried with joy. In Chimney's Friends, Mocha and Aisa fight Chimney in a training battle, but the girl defeats them. After Chimney is shrunken, Mocha is unable to see or hear her, so she stays in her room to avoid stepping on her by accident. Chimney hears her say this and climbs all the way to Mocha's ear to yell at her not to worry. She demands Mocha to smile as Chimney climbs down to her lap. When Chimney is kidnapped by Alexei and Suigetsu, Mocha assists her friends in breaching their rig, able to take out several Teen Ninjas. She struggles against Suigetsu due to his Logia waterbending, but finally defeats him with an Armament Haki punch. Aisa then feeds her a red Skypian Apple to make Mocha grow even bigger, and she stomps the whole base and throws Alexei miles away. After Chimney is restored, Mocha is given a light-blue apple to shrink back down, but she ends up doll-size. In The Great Candied Adventure, Mocha and friends are stunned at hearing Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. Seven Lights Saga Major Battles *Mocha (brainwashed) vs. Nolan York. *Mocha vs. brainwashed Punk Hazard kids. *Mocha vs. Marcus Drilovsky. *Mocha vs. rival cadet teams. *Mocha and Nebula vs. Boa Mariegold and Sandersonia. *Mocha and Nebula vs. Geoffrey Giant. *Mocha vs. Agatha Trunchbull. *Mocha and Aisa vs. Chimney (training). *Mocha vs. Suigetsu Hozuki. Appearance Mocha has messy black hair and grayish-purple eyes. She wears a white dress and whitish-yellow shoes like the other captive children. Just as well, she's giant, about 15 feet tall (a normal-sized kid like Maddy would be doll-size compared to her). Personality Mocha possesses a playful personality, and she seems to love making new friends. Like all the other giants, despite her size, she doesn't think herself superior to the smaller kids, and admittedly expresses that they're still the same as normal kids. Mocha was shown to have great care for her friends, as she willingly sacrificed herself to keep her friends from eating the poisonous NHC10, eating the entire shipment. Abilities Considering her size, Mocha has incredible strength compared to normal-sized kids, able to lift and swing around Amazon Warriors, and also strong enough to grab and chuck boulders a considerable distance. She's also incredibly heavy, making her difficult to push around normally. Due to her training with Boa Hancock, Mocha learned Armament Haki as well. Mocha can also eat Aisa's red Skypian Apples to grow even bigger, making her even stronger as she can squish multiple enemies. Weaknesses Her huge size gives her a disadvantage in stealth, as her feet quake the floor with each step, and being bigger, she's a very easy target. Also, when she increases her own size, she is in danger of squishing her own friends, and can only get smaller with a light-blue apple available. Also, after eating the blue apple, she will end up doll-size until she eats another red one. However, she may not be in danger while she's tiny, as she would be too strong to crush with average force. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *Chimney's Friends *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia Mocha's name is "Macho" with the 'a' and the 'o' switched. Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Metahumans Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users